


His And His Alone

by Pixiemage



Series: JSE Egos Writing Prompt [1]
Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, JSE egos - Freeform, Jameson Jackson - Freeform, YouTube, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemage/pseuds/Pixiemage
Summary: Halloween belonged to him. Halloween was his month, his event. Halloween was his debut, the rise of Antisepticeye...the rise of fear and a new era on the channel.His, and his alone.Except...then there was him. The newcomer with a chipper smile and a bowler hat and a mustache, smiling at the camera and carving a pumpkin on the day that was meant to be for him.This. Wouldn't. Stand.A short drabble, in response to an ask for the JSE Writing Prompt on Tumblr.Characters: Jameson Jackson, AntisepticeyeAdjectives: Jealous





	His And His Alone

Halloween belonged to him. Halloween was _his_ month, _his_ event. Halloween was his debut, the rise of Antisepticeye...the rise of fear and a new era on the channel.

His, and his alone.

Except...then there was _him_ . The newcomer with a chipper smile and a bowler hat and a mustache, smiling at the camera and carving a pumpkin on the day that was meant to be for _him_ . He had come out of nowhere and immediately stepped into his role as a fresh new character, a little confused about his own existence at first (though hadn’t Anti, too, been a little lost when he’d first come to life?) but it didn’t take long for him to steal the spotlight as if he’d been born to do so. He was smiling, laughing, silently entertaining the masses with so much personality...and Anti? _He was being forgotten._

Fuming, boiling, the glitch watched from behind an invisible barrier as this new ego took the fame that was supposed to be _his_ today. Glitches and electricity sparked through his being, his eyes flashing in a blinding rage.

No.

No, this couldn’t stand. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. This was _his world_ and _he was in cOntRoL!_

Before his eyes, the new ego pricked his finger on his carving knife, drawing blood. The overwhelming positivity in the room stuttered and dissipated for the briefest of moments - but that was all Anti needed. He crawled in through the cracks, fought his way into existence. He latched onto the newcomer’s consciousness and sunk in his claws, digging deep and pulling the strings.

They needed to see, needed to _know_ , that he wasn’t gone...that he wasn’t about to step aside and let some weak _puppet_ take the stage in his place.

 

_Anti was s͊t̮i̹l͗l͕ he᷊re. St̫ill᷄ wȧt᷅c᷁h̳iṇgͅ. And he wouldn’t let anyone forget._

 

The new ego was putting up a fight. Though he couldn’t possibly be aware of just who Anti was yet, he knew _something_ was wrong...and he was fighting back. So Anti let him go. For now. His message had gotten across just fine, and frankly, if he let himself go any further he might just kill the poor bastard...and it would be so _boring_ without his new toy around to play with~

 

 

Anti had not foreseen the insane popularity that the Dapper ego would gain. It was almost impossible, how rapidly the love for the new character mounted in the aftermath of the Halloween upload. He didn’t even have a name! Pathetic. Weak. _Puppet_.

 

...and then he did.

 

A name. A real name. Jameson Jackson. JJ for short.

 

Of _course_ Jack would welcome him to the “family”, and of _course_ he’d even go so far as to mention him alongside both Anti and Chase at PAX. The confirmation of his canonicity sent the fans reeling with excitement, spawning art and stories and _theories_. Ah yes, the theories.

The viewers weren’t nearly so oblivious as to miss the signs. They knew. The correlation between JJ and Anti and “puppet” became the only thing anyone talked about for a while, and oh how _accurate_ the theorists were.

Jameson didn’t know. Jameson wasn’t aware. Marvin, Jackie, Chase, the rest...nobody knew. They laughed and brushed it off, because of course Jameson wasn’t under Anti’s control! He was a friend and a friendly face and he could never betray them!

Which, to be fair, was true. Jameson wouldn’t. _Anti_ would.

The puppet strings had been tied, had been sewn, into the very fabric of Jameson Jackson’s soul, into the core of who he was. Granted, were one to become aware of the ties, it would be possible to reverse what Anti had done in JJ’s first moments of existence...but no. That wouldn’t happen. Because Anti wouldn’t _let_ anyone become aware.

He would lie in wait, patiently anticipating the perfect moment for him to pull his little marionette back under his skilled control.

He could wait.

And when his moment came, they would never forget A͓ñti̙se͝p͆ti͑c̦e͚y̼e̔ again.  


* * *

JSE Egos Writing Prompt: **[[Feel free to use it yourself!](http://pixie-mage.tumblr.com/post/177076597854/jse-egos-writing-prompt)]**

My tumblr: **[[Send me a prompt?](http://pixie-mage.tumblr.com/)]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
